I'll Be With you
by Yuko6754
Summary: Kind of like the first one. Kyon and Itsuki are trapped in a house full of traps. Will they be able to escape this time? Lots of Kyon/Itsuki angst and Kyon/Itsuki shounen-ai. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Scooter: Hey all you Haruhi Suzumiya fans out there!!! This is my second story in this category, and it has the same genres as the previous one You Promised. And it's basically got the same plot...just reversed!! It's not as long as You Promised however, but it will have an alternate ending. ((winks)) This one was also roleplayed, so the credit goes to both me and Solared!! Anyway, here's the first chapter! ENJOY!!_**

**_Chapter 1  
_**

Down and out for the moment, Itsuki was curled up on a cold stone floor, barbed wire all around.

He was slightly bruised, but none worse for the wear. He had an odd collar hanging loosely around his neck, connected to the cage he was trapped in by a thin string.

Slowly, the ESPer awoke to his surroundings, throat dry and body sore.

He awoke to a weight on his neck. His brown eyes slowly opened. Well, one of them did. The other one he couldn't open, seeing as it was pressed hard against the wood floor.

He struggled up anyway and hissed in pain. _Where am I?_ he wondered, then looked ahead, spotting another prone body.

"I-Itsuki?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Itsuki shot up hearing the familiar voice, only to regret it when his spine creaked in protest.

Wincing as a pounding headache assaulted his brain, he realized he should have toned down his excitement and relief to hearing and seeing someone he knew in a seemingly worthless situation.

"Kyon?" He sounded.

Kyon wanted to weep in relief that the other male was OK. But if he himself was feeling this amount of pain, he didn't want to imagine what kind of pain Itsuki was feeling.

To appease his curiosity, he clasped his hand around his neck momentarily and his eyes widened slightly as he felt a metal band around his neck. He looked up at Itsuki and noticed that he also had a sort of collar on. He struggled to sit, but found he couldn't, and he instead half-crawled over to the fallen ESPer.

"Itsuki..." he said softly, worry in his brown eyes. "Are you...okay?" Of course not, you idiot, he yelled at himself.

Itsuki took a hold of Kyon and lifted him up into a sitting position.

"Probably better than you...you don't look like you can stand without assistance." He said, frowning in concern.

Kyon hissed as he was hoisted into a sitting position. "Thanks," he murmured, half leaning into Itsuki's embrace. "I don't think I can stand easily either... My chest hurts and I feel like I'm going to throw up sooner or later,"

He looked up at the ESPer. "I dont' think we'll be getting out of this anytime soon," he looked around at the dismal area.

Itsuki made a tsking noise.

"Barbed wire all around....I think I see a door over there...." He mumbled, rubbing Kyon's shoulder absentmindedly.

Kyon followed the ESPer's gaze. "But how are we supposed to get to it? The wire..." He reached up and lay his hand over Itsuki's, clutching his stomach with his other hand tightly.

It felt as if a weight was pressed down to his chest, and like a knife was stabbing his insides. Yet he was scared that if he fell asleep he would never wake up again.

"I... Wait." Itsuki murmured, reaching behind Kyon's neck, fingers running over the collar he had.

Chills ran over Kyon's body and he shuddered slightly. He wasn't cold... No...that wasn't it. He didn't know really how to explain it. But it was kind of ticklish.

"Itsuki?" he asked quietly, using his free hand to help prop himself up. "What's wrong?"

_A lot of things,_ dumb-bell his mind snorted. Kyon coughed slightly, wincing as it brought a bit more pain to his chest.

Itsuki's fingers ran over something taped to the back of Kyon's collar. Pulling it free, what was in his fingers was a small cassette tape.

"....." Upon closer inspection, he noticed there was something else of interest on Kyon's person, and the ESPer's hand flew into the other male's front pocket.

A faint blush spread across Kyon's face and he yelped slightly as Itsuki's hand suddenly was in his pocket. "I-Itsuki?" he asked in a trembling voice, utterly confused.

He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to clear them as he looked to the ESPer for any kind of answer.

"Here we go..." Itsuki muttered, pulling out a smallish cassette player.

"How'd you figure that was there?" Kyon asked, blinking in surprise. He hadn't noticed it. He watched the ESPer with tired eyes and his shoulders slumped slightly

"Your pocket was bulging, so I thought, 'why not'?" Itsuki smiled.

Kyon looked at him and smiled slightly, tiredly. "How're we supposed to get out of here?" he asked no one in particular. He leaned back against the ESPer, his eyes drifting closed.

Itsuki gently peeled the tape off the cassette, before inserting it into the cassette player.

"Hopefully this'll shed some light on the situation." Itsuki said darkly, pressing the 'play' button.

Kyon nodded slightly. ''Yea..." he said quietly, wanting merely to sleep. "I don't feel good..." he mumbled, sighing slightly and clutching at his stomach.

Hearing Kyon say that made Itsuki feel slightly queasy in response.

A low croaking voice came out of the cassette player.

Kyon's eyes opened slowly at the sound of the tape cassette and he looked at it curiously, wanting to sleep, but also wanting to know what will come out of it.

He struggled to sit up straight, determined not to show Itsuki how badly he felt.

Itsuki slipped an arm around Kyon's shoulder, not surprised if he got a punch in the face out of it...

The tape was explaining the obvious, that they were trapped in a cage with barbed wire on all sides....much to Itsuki's frustration.

It also explained that there was a 30 minute time on the door out of the cage that would start as soon as Itsuki stood up.

Kyon - instead of punching Itsuki in the face - leaned back against the ESPer, actually enjoying the comfort. He turned to the other and smiled as best he could. "Thanks," he mumbled, then listened to the tape.

His face turned to horror as he heard it, then looked at Itsuki's collar. "S-So it's like a bomb?" He turned frightened eyes to the ESPer, then back to the tape. "There has to be a way out of this..." he said in a quivering voice.

Itsuki bit his bottom lip, listening as it explained the collars.

"You might be wondering, gentlemen, what the devices around your neck are to. You see, one, in a matter of hours, will tighten and constrict the airway...leading to the obvious."

Itsuki fingered the loose collar around his neck, which had notches on it.

He supposed that was his....

"The other, well, let let me start by explaining that, as soon as you make it out of the room, certain areas will become dangers zones that let off a certain signal, triggering the detonation of the other collar. The explosion will result is such force strong enough to blow your skull wide open...." There was a dry laugh that ensued, and Itsuki felt compelled to throw it away in anger.

"That is....if you can pass some simple tests to make it out and get the keys....There is but one hallway leading to freedom...they say the fun is not arriving at the goal, but the journey leading to it." With that, the tape reached the end.

Kyon looked at Itsuki. His collar is loose...so his will probably be the one to get tighter...mine... he gulped slightly and looked at the cassette player, his fists clenching in anger. "there's got to be a way to get out of this part. don't move. That way your collar won't activate, OK?" Kyon said, looking like he was going to stand, though the way his legs were shaking, it'd be difficult to pull off.

"That's the hell of it. If I don't move, I can't ever get out of here either...." Itsuki replied.

"I can figure out how to get out of here. That way we'll have more time," Kyon said, his voice rasping slightly in his throat. He tried to smile at the other male.

Itsuki suddenly reached out and touched Kyon's forehead.

"You're warm..."

Kyon's face flushed slightly at the touch, but he merely looked into Itsuki's eyes. Although he averted his gaze rather quickly. "I-I'm fine," he said softly, his voice really unconvincing.

He clutched at his stomach again, it taking all his will power not to double over in pain

"Like he said..." Itsuki immediately piped up, looking pained at Kyon's discomfort.

"We need to make haste...there may be other things he hasn't told us about."

Kyon looked slightly panicked at Itsuki's words. "What if we can't figure it out in a half an hour?" he said, his voice slightly higher pitched than normal. He panted slightly, feeling woozy, but he rubbed at his eyse and looked around for any sort of key.

"We aren't going to get out of this room unscathed..."

"Nothing starts until I stand up, I suppose..." Itsuki muttered, reaching back and finding that there was, indeed, a string there, heading out of the cage.

Kyon put his hands on Itsuki's shoulders and forced the ESPer to look at him. "Itsuki..." His worry was deep in his eyes and he struggled not to faint. "Just...let me try for a couple minutes, OK? I might be able to find it." He smiled weakly, his worry and need to protect the ther coming out.

Kyon stood with a struggle and rested his hands on is knees to prevent hismelf from falling over. He struggled briefly for breath before looking around.

_There's no way to get through except through the wire..._

"Itsuki...can you do it?" he asked, all thoughs of his own well-being blown from his mind.

"We'll both have to do it if we wanna get out of here..." Itsuki said sadly, trying to smile at Kyon.

"Sooner or later, I'm going to have to get up."

Kyon nodded. "OK..." He looked at the wire and then turned away from Itsuki, bending slightly at the waist, holding his stomahc, his face twisted in a grimace of pain.

_Why does my stomach hurt so badly?_ he asekd himself in wonder, momentarily staring off into space.

Itsuki took a deep breath.

He shuddered, before standing up and hearing the string snap.

As soon a he did, he reached into the twisting wire, trying his damndest not to scream when the wire scraped his arms.

Kyon walked slowly and painfully over to Itsuki and began to follow him, biting his tongue in an effort to keep his screams down. he couldn't help but let out a small whimper however, and he trembled, keeping his mind focused on his goal: the door.

Itsuki took a step in into the pit and his jaw quivered, head heating up in the pain of the barbs getting not only in the fabric of his clothes, but his skin as well.

It made him dearly wish whoever was keeping them there had let them keep their shoes.

Kyon followed suit, his eyesmost of the way closed. he hissed in agony, wanting more than anything to just drop down. He began to feel lightheaded.

"I-itsuki..." he muttered, knowint the other couldn't hear him. Kyon panted, continuing to get through the door, well ignoring the blood that he knew was coming from the scrapes in his skin. "Nnn..."

Itsuki tried to keep balance, God above helped him if he tripped.

After much cuts, pain, blood, and tears, Itsuki finally made it out of the barbed wire pit.

Slapping one hand onto the cold stone surface, he pulled himself onto the other side, countless wires still stuck in his clothes and in his skin.

The pain was pretty damn bad.

Kyon kept his eyes mostly closed and when he finally made it to where Itsuki was, a few tears of relief slid down his face as he leaned his forehead against the wall, small flecks of blood dripping down his arms. Kyon was panting, his knees trembling violently, looking as if they would give out at any second.

Kyon coughed briefly, clutching his stomach again. "We made it?" he asked in a soft voice.

Itsuki was seated, hissing in pain as he pulled the remaining wires from his clothes and skin.

As soon as they were gone, he fell back onto the floor.

"'Tsuki..." he slurred, looking at the ESPer. "We need to leave this room bfore we can...r-rest." he said. Although he spoke those words, he sank to his knees, his eyes hazy.

"We need to keep going..." he murmured, leaning his head against the wall, his eyes struggling to stay open.

Itsuki rolled over onto his stomach and winced, forcing himself up to his feet.

He heard a squeaking noise, and the collar around his neck tightened a notch. Still not tight enough to even fit firmly around his neck, but it sent Itsuki's blood slightly cold.

"Yeah...Kyon?" He looked up.

He noticed Kyon was dozing off where he stood, and tried to think of a way to remedy that.

* * *

_**Scooter: I'm gonna leave it there for now. XD This one was also roleplayed so I'm just gonna leave it here. ((laughs)) Anyway, any ideas on how Itsuki is gonna wake Kyon up? **_ **_Anyway, Imma shut up now! Please leave a review for me - I love to read them!! Seeya next time!!_**

**_--Scooter--_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Scooter: Took me forever! I apologize!! I updated three times a few days ago and I didn't even touch this one!! I feel so terrible!! Anyway, here's the next chapter of torture. =D I hope you enjoy this next update!! Tell me please if you catch any mistakes!!! Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 2  
_**

Upon hearing the squeak, Kyon's body jerked and he looked at Itsuki with fatigued eyes. "L-let's go..." he said, all life seemingly drained from his words. He struggled up, grimacing and holding his stomach, and then extending a hand out to Itsuki to help him up.

_I...I'm really tired...but I can't sleep...I'll die if I sleep, I know it..._

Upon impulse, Itsuki accepted the hand, only to pull Kyon over, look him straight in the eye, and give him a huge kiss on the lips.

Kyon grimaced as he was pulled, but then his eyes shot open in surprise and he grunted slightly, his eyes looking at Itsuki.

"Nnn..." he moaned softly, his eyes falling halfway. He sank against Itsuki slightly, his eyes remaining in their half-opened stage.

Itsuki promptly stopped what he was doing, the knee in the gut he was expecting not coming.

"That was my best idea too..." He frowned, apparently Kyon not offended enough to jump away.

"Itsuki..." Kyon averted his gaze. "Th-Thank you...It surprised me enough..."

_But does that mean that he doesn't think the same as I do?_ He almost wanted to cry, but he smiled slightly instead. "I"m awake. We need to get out of here before the collar kills you, Itsuki,"

Itsuki was staring in disbelief, enough not to hear what Kyon was saying.

"'Thank you'?" He repeated.

Kyon realized what he had said and he blushed slightly, expecting a slap or something. "N-Never mind...it's...it's nothing." he said quietly, putting one hand on the wall and the other on his stomach.

Itsuki linked his arm under one of Kyon's.

"I'm having an easier time walking. I'll help." He said as confidently as he could.

Kyon looked up at Itsuki and smiled. "Th-Thank you." He took a step away from the wall and almost collapsed, but he managed to keep his feet steady. He panted lightly, his eyes concentrated upon the ground.

"Le-Let's go..."

Itsuki reached towards the steel door and gripped the handle.

Feeling the thickness, indeed, it would have been impossible to open in their current state.

He pulled it open and rounded to the other side while supporting Kyon.

Kyon cringed and leaned against Itsuki. "Thanks..." he mumbled, his eyes half open. He looked inside this next room and he blinked slowly. "Where the hell are we?" he asekd in a quiet voice that was shaking slightly.

The first thing that greeted Itsuki's vision was the picture of two different doors.

A small envelope was taped to the wall separating them, and Itsuki did the obvious thing by reaching out for it, pulling it open hastily, and reading what was inside.

'Congratulations gentlemen, it seems you've made it through your first test. As you can imagine, the game doesn't stop here. For this next test your lives will be in each others hands, even though you must split apart...'

Kyon looked at Itsuki fearfully then looked straight ahead. It was all one room. One large-ass room. But one room all the same. But it was split in half. Kyon looked between the two of the rooms, then looked back at the ESPer. "We're each to go into one of the rooms..." he said quietly, moving so he could stand on his own.

He wobbled slightly but managed to stay up straight.

Itsuki looked them both over and chose the one on the left. Kyon's room seemed relatively non threatening, while his was...well, pretty chilling.

He gave the other man a pat on the back, before heading into the room, which shut and locked behind him.

Kyon smiled slightly at the other teen and walked nervously forward, hearing a door of his own slam shut. At first, nothing seemed to be happening. Until he began to get warm. He began to pant slightly and he wiped his forehead, looking at the sweat on his palm.

"I-If...it's...this hot here...is it the same over there?" he wondered absentmindedly, looking around the room quickly, the heat getting worse.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Itsuki noted the bone chilling frost of the metal room that assaulted the nerve endings of the bottom of his foot. The next thing he knew, there was the sound of rushing water...like through a shower.

He snapped his head up and noticed that there were countless faucets and nozzles lining the walls of the room, gushing water like no tomorrow. Probably ice cold water, the whole room being a damned freezer.

He began to panic, thinking of what in the hell he was supposed to DO in this room.

The heat began to get extremely bad and Kyon began to pant hard. "Itsuki..." he murmured, looking around for anything to indicate that there would be a way out. He looked to the end of the room and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head.

Was that...?

It was! There was a small key hanging against the wall. Kyon made to move towards it, but stepped back as the heat grew immensely. His panting grew heavier and he whimpered softly. He took his jacket off and continued, the heat growing still.

The water was pouring out so fast and from so many places that it had already gone past his ankles, despite the sheer size of the room. The only thing of merit was a window to a smaller portion of the room with metal bars blocking it off, and the steel door to what was presumably the way out.

Fat chance of it opening....

The only thing left to do that he could think of was wade across to the other side, numbing taking the place of painful tingling sensations.

Kyon pushed ahead, his eyes hardly able to stay open. He coughed dryly, his throat extremely dry and sore. He saw the key and continued to push forward.

After a few more moments he reached the key and he extended his hand to grasp it, but yelped in pain and retracted his hand, looking at the burns on his fingers and palm.

Upon closer inspection of this window, he saw a key dangling from a chain past the metal bars.

Putting two and two together was simple, but reaching past those bars to a key that far away was...

But if it meant getting out, that was the only way to do it.

He reached in, thinking it getting colder by the minute as the water reached his knees.

Kyon bit his lips, debating everything. The thought that got him to move on was the fact that he'd see Itsuki again...

He took a deep breath and reached out again, grasping the key. The hot metal scorched his palm and he let out a small scream, pain shooting through his left hand. He ran back as quickly as he could to his jacket and dropped the key on it, and knelt, nursing his hand briefly. Nasty burn marks were on his palm and he bit back tears, wrapping the key up with his coat with a wince as raw skin was rubbed against the fabric.

He ran over to the door of his 'cell'.

Itsuki was trying desperately to reach the key, but it seemed JUST out of his reach.

He was so numb, he didn't even notice the water draining into small holes in the floor.

In a desperate push, the side of his face pressed against the frosty metal bar, and the tip of his finger brushed against the surface of the key. Once more, he thrust his hand as far as it would go, his fingers wrapping around the key, and pulling it free.

In Kyon's room, the heat dyed down.

Kyon panted and noted the heat began to die down. He blinked in surprise. "H-Hunh?" he stood on wobbly legs and staggered over to the door, pulling the key out and almost weeping in pain. He slid it into the keyhole and turned it, waiting until he heard the click as he pushed the door open, falling out and onto his knees, coughing and clutching at his stomach as if it was about to burst open.

When Itsuki pulled his head back, he gave a loud scream of pain when a good layer of his skin was ripped off by the metal bar.

Staggering back, he felt threatened to even touch his cheek with his cold hands at that point. Wading again through the slowly draining water, he fumbled with the key and the lock with his numb hands, trying to get it open.

When he succeeded, water poured out of the room and onto the stone floor, and Itsuki staggered out, desperately breathing on his pale hands to get them to warm up.

Kyon jerked up and gasped at Itsuki's cry and he took off to where the ESPer basically fell out of the 'cell' he had been in. "Itsuki," he cried, looking at the other and then pulling him into a tight hug. Itsuki felt good against him. But then it hit him...

While he had been boiling, Itsuki had been freezing. Kyon used his right hand and rubbed Itsuki's shoulders to try and get them to warm up. "You're OK," he muttered, his stomach clenching. He kept his burnt hand clutched to him. It as shaking and he wrapped his jacket around Itsuki.

Itsuki collapsed into a heap, bringing Kyon down with him, so overwhelmed with relief he had made it out and that Kyon was alright, he lost strength in his legs.

Kyon brushed a hand across Itsuki's face, careful about his face. "I-Itsuki..." he said. He lay the other down gently, laying his coat over the ESPer, Kyon turned away, his mouth open, ad panting. He gagged and got on his hands and knees, whimpering slightly as he put weight on his injured hand, and he threw up blood and vomit.

The lack of strength didn't last long, concern and panic replacing relief in a heart beat.

The ESPer scrambled to his feet and rushed to Kyon's side.

"Kyon!? Oh God, I-I don't, I don't know how to make it better!"

Kyon whimpered and closed his eyes, trying not to cry in front of the ESPer. "I-I don't...don't think there's anything...you can do..." he said in a weak voice, sitting back on his heels, cradling his burned hand to his chest and wiping his mouth, looking at Itsuki.

He coughed weakly and hugged Itsuki. "Are you OK?" he asked, completely jumping over what had just happened to him.

Itsuki forgot about the skin ripped off his face in his panic for Kyon.

"Fine! Just kinda chilly!" He reassured the other male.

He pulled Kyon into another hug, shivering.

* * *

**_Scooter: There's the next chapter! Hope it was worth the wait! I really do!! I'll see you next upload!! Which will be soon hopefully! *laughs*Seeya!_**

**_~~Scooter~~  
_**


	3. Author's Note

**_(8/6/11 EDIT: Hey, co-author Solar here...let me say this was rp'd back in 2008 and I've no love in my heart for this fic by this point. :( I'm very, very surprised it's gotten the positive feedback that it has. So for the ones who say a lot of Saw elements were shamelessly ripped off...that's because they pretty much were and I won't ever, ever disagree with you on that. The RP was more or less just a chance to write some gratuitous character torture. But for the ones who DO like it, well, thanks for the support for Yuko in any case :D At best I guess it could be a guilty pleasure...but if you get the chance, read her better stuff at some point, yeah? Cheers.)_**


End file.
